Secrets Aren't All Bad
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Lily can't seem to find a reason for her hatred any longer. So with help of a letter she finally gives the boy a chance. Uncomfortable with unavoidable attention the new relationship will cause, they decide to keep it a secret. From everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so this is a new story obviously, and normally I would hold my comments till the end of the chapter but I felt as if I should explain some things first, that way when someone complains, it's in the story in black and white. Anyway, I feel as if it's pointless to explain that Lily's a witch, everyone knows and it really makes no sense to have to keep explaining it. However, if enough of you have problems with it, I'll rewrite this first chapter and add it in somewhere in the beginning. Thanks for reading.**

Easter break was always the most boring. You don't have as long as summer; you don't have Christmas and New Year's Eve parties to look forward to like winter break. Sure you get two weeks of no classes but you are given an immense pile of homework. The only positive side was the opportunity to come home and see your family, but that's about it.

As for Lily Evans, she did decide to head home for the holidays, but looking back she would have been better off staying at Hogwarts. Her parents had been home long enough to pick her up from the train station, but then they had nothing but meeting since. Now they were out of town for business and they wouldn't return until after Lily had to return to school. The only one left in the house was her sister Petunia but they didn't get along well and Petunia was too busy planning her wedding to pay any attention to her sister, even if they only saw each other a little time out of the year. Petunia's fiancé was, in blatant term, fat and conceded. Vernon Dursley only cared about himself and if the conversation strayed from anyone but himself he made sure to redirect, whatever the topic, back to himself. She had only had one civilized conversation with him, and that had ended with him storming out of the room followed by a crying Petunia. It wasn't as if the man liked to discuss anything stimulating in the slightest; no he only cared about discussing selling techniques for his drill company and his sister Marge.

On top of him eating like one, the man is an absolute pig. The entire first encounter that Lily had with the bloke his eyes seemed to never leave her body. Now Lily didn't want to sound conceited, quite honestly it was disturbing, the worst part being that he did this while her sister was in the room the entire time. From that point on Lily had done her best to avoid him, she refused to go out to dinner if he was to accompany him, and would lock herself in her room if he was coming over.

Now, it's not like Lily hadn't been admired before, plenty of times actually. Most of the time she felt as uncomfortable as she had with Vernon, but one guy stuck out in her mind. He had never made her feel uncomfortable in his presence. Irritated? Almost every day since they had met, but he was always polite with his compliments making Lily feel flattered rather than disturbed. The biggest problem was his persistence. His friends made the perverted jokes, but those too didn't seem to bug her. . . Well that's not true, they annoyed her immensely, but it was more of the fact that they made the jokes when she didn't like the guy, not that they were making jokes about them being together, does that make sense? No, not in the slightest, but in Lily's mind it did.

James Potter, that was the guys name by the way. They had met on the Hogwarts Express six and a half years ago. But they never got the chance to be friends. At the time Lily had her ex-best friend Severus, and James hated him. They would fight and duel constantly, and being the good friend she was, she defended Severus, leading to her eventually hating James. But now it seems that she made a mistake.

Despite all her years of loyalty to him, Severus turned him back on her and insulted her in the worst way possible. Now Lily had a crush on her sworn enemy and it was too late to change anything about it. Every time she looks back at her encounters with James, she imagines what it would have been like to finally say yes to him, but now he didn't even ask anymore. You know that saying, it goes something like. "You don't know what you've got till it's gone." Yeah, well those old stories really need to be given more credit, and idiotic children like herself should listen more closely.

When James stopped asking her out, she started watching him more. He was sweet, nice to the younger students, a leader when something's wrong. He's unbelievably loyal to his three best friends, smart, and let's face it, he's hot, extremely so. James Potter could have any girl he wanted, and he chose me. She should have said Yes, merlin why had she been such an idiot?

Who knows if he'll ever ask me out again? That's when she experiences a revelation; she grabbed a spare piece of parchment and a quill. The letter was quick and simple.

James,  
Before I lose my courage to send this, I need to know, for once and for all if you were serious all those times you asked me out. So, if you truly meant everything you ever said about me, then pick me up tonight at seven. I'll be waiting.  
Love,  
Lily  
P.S. Until I know if this is real or not please don't tell anyone.

Lily watched her barn owl fly off until it was an unrecognizable dot in the sky. Unsure if she even wanted a response from him. Who was to say it really was all about the chase and not only did she finally say yes, but he didn't even get the satisfaction of asking her himself, and of course he's going to tell his friends, he would want to brag to them how he'd been right all along. She began to play with her necklace that she never took off, it seemed to calm her.

Lily tried to focus on her sister, who was on the phone in the room next to Lily's. She was saying something about the flowers being all the wrong colors and wondering what the neighbors would think if they saw the table cloths, apparently they were made of weak fabric and Petunia was worried if someone's knife slipped while cutting their steak they would cut through the cloth. Lily could care less about this wedding. Her sister worried too much, and with the amount of money she was spending on this wedding, there was no way her parents could afford Lily's wedding as well. Maybe that was her sister's plan all along. Bored and anxiously awaiting James's response Lily took to cleaning the house, starting with her room, she began to pack everything up for her trip back to school.

But even cleaning her room didn't last long enough to get her through the day. So instead she focused on deciding what to wear on her first date with him. In the end she chose long faded dark blue jeans that fit her in the best way, she also decided on a lime green spaghetti strapped tank-top layered with a neon purple tank-top of the same style on top. One top of that she had a jean jacket and she even took the time to pack, unpack, and repack her purse to make sure she had absolutely everything she wanted or needed. When she was finished she grabbed a book and went to sit on the front porch. The last thing she needed was for him to ring the doorbell only to be bitched out by her sister.

Miles away an owl carried a letter in through an open window, delivering a letter to a woman stirring a pot in the kitchen, preparing lunch for her two sons. She detached the letter from the owl's leg and fed it a biscuit to which the owl happily began to eat on the windowsill. She read _James Potter_ scrawled across the envelope in neat handwriting. She set the letter to the side as she got out plates.

"Boys, food," she yelled up the stair and not seconds later a boy with curly black hair came running through the door, managing to skid to a stop before hitting the counter. His brother came in at a normal pace, laughing at the antics of the other boy. "James darling, this letter just came for you." She handed the letter to the second boy before dishing out food.

James Potter took the letter from his mother and proceeded to sit at the table, awaiting food. Sirius Black sat across from him excited at the very thought of eating. James and Sirius were brothers in every way but blood. They meet on the train the first day of school and a bond was created that no one could explain, but when you look at the two of them, you couldn't deny that they were meant to meet. Sirius Black had gray eye and curly black hair, at school he was the player and every girls deepest desire. James Potter was tall and well built with muscles that only can be developed from years of Quidditch. James had hazel eyes and unruly black hair that couldn't sit flat in the back. The two boys, when accompanied by their two other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, made up the talented group of pranksters known as Marauders. They were the envy of the school, on top of fame and good looks James, Sirius, and Remus were three of the top four students in the school. Peter never seemed to show the same potential as the other three but his friends never judged him for it, they just helped him and accepted him for what he could do.

The summer before Sirius's fifth year he ran away from the vile home he had been living in all his life, and he immediately ran to the Potter's house. They had always welcomed him, and from the moment he moved in the Potter were more of a family to him than his parents had ever been.

James read the letter at the table and could only stare at the words in front of him before he started to grin like a bloody fool. His mom gave him a strange look but let him be; Sirius however, wasn't as kind. "Prongs, what has got you grinning like an idiot?" He barked from across the table. James however didn't answer; Sirius got up and attempted to take the letter away from him. James suddenly snapped into the land of the living, he jumped out of his friends reach, tucking the letter into his pocket and headed for the stairs on the way to his room.

"Sorry mate, can't talk." He was halfway up the stair before he turned around. "And we're going to have to cancel our plans our plans for tonight, I have a date." He exclaimed before running up the stairs two at a time.

James apparated into Lily's backyard as to avoid being seen by any muggles. He then walked around to the front where he found Lily herself immersed in a book. He took a moment to just watch her, the way she fixed her hair every time she finished a page, her eyes intently took in every word she read, she even laughed at a section written on the page. Her right hand never left her necklace except when she needed to flip the page of the novel she was immersed in. In one of those moments in which she wasn't holding it he was able to see that it was a simple silver key hanging on a long chain that easily slipped into her her shirt and wouldn't be seen.

"Um . . .Lily" He called out, not wanting to scare her. She jumped, but only slightly in surprise. When she saw who it was she couldn't help but smile. It's was then that James knew that the letter hadn't been some kind of joke, he had originally had some suspicions but hadn't wanted to ruin what could have been his only chance. But he knew that her smile showed only true happiness that he had arrived.

"James" She breathed, "Didn't think that you would actually show up." She stood up and straightened her jacket and put her book in her bag.

"You're kidding right? I was worried this was going to be some joke from my friends." James laughed. He held out his hand and she quickly took hold. They walked down the street until they came to an ally between a candy shop and an accessories shop.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily questioned, looking at their surroundings.

"That is a secret I am not yet prepared to divulge. So if you would be so kind as to trust me, I would ask that you firmly take hold of my arm and not let go until your feet once again hit the ground." He smiled mischievously at her before she grabbed onto her arm. An unpleasant sensation took hold of Lily as she was transported through space until her feet did firmly touch the ground. She didn't let go of James as she regained her sense of balance and rediscovered what was up and what was down.  
The first thing she noticed of her new surroundings was the fact that she could hear little children screaming in glee. Then she noticed all of the colorful lights and the constant noise of talking, laughing and screaming. From where the two were standing a cart full of people rushed past them as the rollercoaster shook from the cart moving at such a fast speed. It took a few seconds but Lily was able to come to the conclusion that, for their first date, James had chosen an amusement park.

"I thought that, since you didn't want anyone to know about this, I thought it would be best to choose a place in which no one would recognize us." James whispered in her ear.

"It's brilliant," She smiled in response.  
** %%%%%%%% %%%%%%% %%%%%% **  
**Review please it would be nice. Even complaints are welcome, I take criticism well.**  
**Quotes: Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear. -Ambrose Redmoon**


	2. The Date

The Date

Lily and James purchased tickets for unlimited rides, James of course insisted on paying. What did surprise Lily was how at ease and comfortable James was in the muggle world. He knew how to pay using the right amount of money and wasn't socially awkward like all her other wizarding friends were. He lead her through the park in excitement and before she knew it they were in line for a ride, then another and another. They finally stopped for food after what had to have been at least an hour and a half.

"So," James began awkwardly. Lily was surprised, for the first time since the date had begun he seemed to be nervous. "Why did you finally decide to let me have a chance?" Lily thought about it for a moment and the Ferris wheel caught her eye, she smiled up at him.

"I'll tell you," She began, "When we get up there." She said pointing up in the sky toward the top arc of the Ferris wheel. It was the last of the rides that they had yet to have been on.

James looked at her in amazement, the nagging voice in the back of his mind told him to be weary, why would the girl he had chased after for six years suddenly decide to give him a chance, it had to have been some sort of trick. But he ignored it, for right now he was enjoying every minute of this moment.

Neither could decide exactly what they wanted to eat so they decided to try a little bit of almost everything. They looked like absolute pigs as they shared all of their new discoveries but they didn't care what people thought. They just enjoyed talking and laughing, a passerby would never have guessed all the years of fighting. No, a complete stranger would just see a couple well on their way to falling in love. James came to the conclusion that his favorite amusement park foods were either the turkey leg or the, much to Lily's disgust, fried Twinkies. Lily however loved the potato curls covered in melted cheese.

For a while they two just walked around, they never stood too close, still not completely a couple but close enough to be distinctly identified as being there together. The date was possibly the most cliche and cheesy thing to have ever occurred. But, despite how many times she had read of similar dates in all of her romance novels, nothing could compare to this, because this was real. By the time they got in line for the much anticipated Ferris wheel Lily was clutching a stuffed tiger that James had won in a ring toss games. The line took forever and when they finally found a cart that would take them around a few times. They sat side by side with a restraint across their laps. The cart was dark blue with a raised front that allowed Lily to place her purse and new favorite stuffed animal at the bottom by their feet.

"So," James began, "If I remember correctly, you promised to tell me something."

Lily, uncharacteristically giggled. "Don't laugh and don't be mad." She seemed nervous but took a deep breath in and told her story. "When we were eleven I actually kinda-sorta had a crush on you" James opened his mouth in shock but before he could make a comment she continued. "But then you started picking on my best friend and you wouldn't leave me alone. Looking back, if I would have known back then what I know now, my life would have been a lot better. I would have said yes the first time you asked me out. At first our arguing was justified, then somewhere along the line things went from protecting my best friend to arguing with you because I was the only who would actually stand up to you. But I could have been nicer about it." Lily looked out across the amusement park as she took a deep breath. "Then you turned out to be right about that jackass all along." It was still hard for Lily to talk about Severus' betrayal, she had trusted and defended him and in the end it meant nothing. "After that somehow the yelling went from screaming because I had a problem with you to screaming so that I could still talk to you."

James was speechless at this point, that fact that he wasn't crazy after seven years, that Lily too felt something between them was remarkable. His friends, although they were the best friends a guy could ask for, they never understood why he refused to give up. "I . . . so why now though?" Was the only thing James could think to ask.

"Well I was home alone over break and all I could think about was you. Every thing that happened, my mind always seemed to be able to relate it back to you." Lily blushed, she was never this open with anyone before. James could tell that it was taking a lot out of her to be so forward and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. He was hoping that it would help to calm her but was nonetheless surprised to feel her relax.

"I wanted you to know," James began after a few moments, "I'm okay if you don't want anyone to know about this." He wasn't sure if he was giving her a way out or if he was just trying to make her feel like there was no pressure.

"James," Lily looked up at him. "I want to try . . . to try us. But I know that the moment anyone learns about us being together there will be all kinds of pressure for us to either be the most perfect couple or the biggest train wreck there ever was." He could tell she was scared and he wanted nothing more than to take all her fears aways, however she was right.

"Then how about this." A plan was forming in his head, it would be hard but he was willing to try. "Will you be my secret girlfriend. I want to learn all about you and I know you're right about what everyone else will think, so lets just not tell anyone." Skepticism was clearly written in her eyes, she thought over the idea and immediately everything that could go wrong played throughout her mind.

"I-I" She tried to think of something to say, it wasn't ideal but it was possibly the only way without the world knowing. She took a deep breath, "Ok." James face lit up and she couldn't recall ever seeing him that happy. "But, you can't tell anyone. After we've been going out for a while we can then decide to tell them." She saw his face fall slightly at the prospect of not being able to tell his best friends. "I'm sorry, I just can't."  
"It's ok," he whispered. "But only on one condition." He added smiling again.

She looked up at him with a smirk on his face, "And what might that be."

"I won't tell anyone that I finally get to date the girl of my dreams, if I can kiss you, right now." Lily simply nodded as he bent down to lightly brush his lips against hers. It was simple and sweet, it was in that moment that all her new feelings for James Potter were solidified in her mind. That kiss wasn't imposing or demanding, she could tell that he wasn't kissing her as if he finally won a bet. No this kiss, this kiss let her know that by saying yes to him after all of these years she had made one of his deepest dreams come true. There was no longer any doubt in her mind.

**Alright so it might just be me but the end of this chapter seems almost like the ending of a story instead of just the second chapter in. But I promise that this story starts during Easter break of Lily and James' sixth year. It will hopefully continue on through the end of their seventh year. I'm not sure if this will lead up to their deaths or if that will be a sequel story, but I will let you all know later. Read and review whether it be good or bad, I want to know.**

**Love Always,**  
**The Story Writer**  
**KJ**


	3. to hogwarts

A few days after James' and Lily's first date, students flooded Platform 9 ¾ boarding the Hogwarts express to return to school for the last three months of school. Today also so happened to be the first time James and Lily would be able to see eachother since their first date. They had been constantly sending their owls back and forth, but with Sirius living at James' house and Remus and Peter had might as well moved in at well, it had been hard enough to sneak the letters past his brothers when their backs were turned.

James tried his best that morning to hide his excitement, but by the strange looks Sirius and his mother were sending him, he hadn't done a very good job.

"Sirius dear?" Mrs. Potter asked as she drove the two boys to the train station. "Do you mind telling me why exactly my son is so happy."

"Well my dear sweet mother," Sirius began in his most charming voice, "I haven't any idea, I fear my brother has been keeping secrets from even me. My guess is that it's a girl. He has been like this since the mysterious date he had the other day." James rolled his eyes from the back seat of the car. They had been trying to find out who his date had been with non-stop. But James knew that if he wanted this thing with Lily to work he would have to keep it a secret.

James planned to meet with the girl in the furthest most compartment at the end of the train. There they wouldn't have to worry about being found, Slytherins stayed at the very front of the train followed by the other three houses. The last cart on the train was considered haunted, stories like that are what Hogwarts strived on so even though most people older than their first year knew they weren't true, it almost didn't seem right to prove there wasn't anything behind the rumors.

As was tradition, Sirius decided to make a large distraction as James crossed through the barrier. This time it seemed that the he was in the mood for songs from the Muggle theatre. Laughing, James made his way through the brick wall and quickly made himself disappear within the crowd of students. Before his friend could catch up, James boarded the last cart of the train and, checking over his shoulder first to make sure he wasn't being followed, he entered the last compartment and waited.

James began to check his watch nervously as the time grew closer and closer to the train leaving. He tried to keep the negative thoughts out of his mind, but doubt that she would show up entered in. He watched the crowd of students slowly disappear into the train and parents waving goodbye while shouting last minute reminders.

"Based on that worried look, I would assume that you didn't think I would show." Lily was standing against the door to their compartment. She had a look of fake hurt, but couldn't keep it before a smile overcame her. As James stood up she through her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you" She whispered into his neck as she held him tight.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

They talked the entire ride about everything and nothing at all, and in those brief moments of silence were spent with slow, gentle kisses that displayed just how much they missed each other. They were left alone which was more then they could have asked for, it wasn't until close to the end of the train ride that James' friends got tired of waiting for him to show up.

"Prongs!" Lily heard a muffled shout, but it was unmistakably Sirius Black.

James groaned at his best friend's voice, it meant the end of his time with Lily. "You are going to have to stand against that end of the compartment and you can't make a sound." He whispered quietly, placing a kiss on her lips before softly pushing her to the side.

James stood against the window and pulled out a mirror from his pocket. "Hey Padfoot ."

"Mate, where are you?" Sirius asked looking at James' surroundings trying to find something.

"On the Hogwart's Express"

"Who are you with?"

"Why do you care?" James replied annoyed.

"Ah, so the mystery girl does infact go to Hogwarts, when are you going to tell me her name?"

James pretended to think for a moment, "How about never? Does never work for you?" He looked over the mirror to see Lily trying to contain her laughter with her hand over her mouth. "Look, maybe, someday you will know, but for now can you stay out of it?"

Sirius looked at his best friend skeptically, "No, I can't in fact stay out of it, but I won't ask you anymore questions for the rest of the day, as long as you sit in our carriage."

"I was already planning on it" James ended the conversation and stuffed the mirror in his pocket.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered, "You should be spending time with your friends."

"Ahh, but then I would be missing out on time with you, and let's be honest, it's going to be hard enough to get a moment alone with you. I'm going to spend every second I can with you."

"Ok, I'm warning you now though, when I start screaming at you, I really means I can't wait to kiss you again." Just as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and with one final kiss she disappeared into a group of students ready to get to the welcome back feast.

James found his friends waiting for the next carriage to arrive and as promised no talk of what he had been doing ensued. In fact his friends didn't mention a word of it throughout dinner either.

Later that night the boys sat in their dorm drinking bottles of Firewhiskey and laughing about nothing.

"So . . ." Sirius began but abrubtly stopped and checked his pocket watch. "What is the name of this girl, and how good of a kisser is she?"

"Padfoot, we had an agreement." James sigh

"Yes, and I upheld it, however a the strike of midnight it became a new day." He showed everyone the up the time as proof. "So, I repeat. What is her name, and how good of a kisser is she?"

Remus and Peter laughed at the fact that Sirius had been able to twist his words to work in his favor. James took a moment before joining in.

"I won't tell you her name, but she is a fantastic kisser."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**So, what do you think, let me know?**  
**Keep reading,**  
**The StoryWriter**


	4. A Prank, A Detention

Classes started the next day and Lily spent her time sneaking glances at her boyfriend. A few years previously Lily had found a spell that recorded her teacher's lectures for her, everyone thought she was this great student that always paid attention and did her work, truth was that she slacked as much as every other teenager, well almost as much. It just so happened that she was excellent at making her last minute essay sound as if she had spent hours of studying and working hard.

"Students, from this class on we shall be in quite a rush to learn all that is needed for your exams, and I refuse to rewrite the test. So, I have devised a plan to allow all of you to not only get all your work done, save time, and enjoy doing so." Slughorn beamed at the class obviously proud of whatever he had come up with. "I have decided that you shall each have a partner till the end of the year." The class perked up in their seats, already they began to make eye contact with each other, silently agreeing to pair up. "Ah, now it is time for the bad news, in this bowl is the names of all of the females, in this, all the name of the males. Each of you girls will pick a name for their partner, good luck."

The bowls started at the back of the classroom and Lily took the moment to peak at James while everyone else was distracted. He caught her gaze and then looked at the ceiling with his hands clasped together almost as if he was praying, then he winked at her. The bowls were nearly empty when she received them, James had yet to be picked and she too hoped he would be her partner, even if she had to pretend to hate him. She let out a groan as she read the name on the paper, no she didn't get her boyfriend, that would have made her life too easy for them to spend time together in secret. Instead she pulled out the name of her boyfriend's best friend.

"Sirius Black," she read aloud for the class to hear. A few girls let out indignant groans and James masked his disappointment, or tried to. But the bad news only continued when Vanessa White pulled out the name of her partner.

"James Potter," She looked at him for a moment before smiling slyly. Vanessa was tall with a big chest and had an even bigger flare for flirting. She was as big a player as Sirius Black just without the flare for the dramatics and actual morals (yes if you pay close enough attention Sirius Black has standards and is the best friend anyone could ever ask for.) James looked almost uncomfortable with her open flirting and that made Lily feel only slightly better.

Class was quickly over and Lily all but stormed out of class to avoid Sirius. "Lily-flower" a voice seemed to be following her down the hall. "Evans! Stop!" She did and was thankful enough to find she had walked far enough out of everyone's hearing range.

"What do you want Black?" She tried to seem annoyed, but couldn't find it in herself.

"Well, I am already confused in Potions so when should we start studying?" She was shocked to find he genuinely seemed to be asking for help.  
"Well, I don't have anything tonight, I guess we can work in the library after dinner," She offered.

"Great, and I won't even bring James with me."

"Wow, now I know you really need help." She smiled and then walked away.

During lunch Lily decided to head to one of her favorite places, when you exit onto the grounds using the main doors and turn right you can find the Gryffindor tower after walking a little. If you were to lean against the castle wall nobody could see you. She pulled out her book and decided to read since she had a free period after lunch.

"You know, I never thought I would be so jealous of Sirius." Lily smiled up at James and patted the seat next to her and he happily joined.

"Just promise me that if she even tries to make a move on you that you will let me know and I can kick her ass." She leaned over and kissed him. "But if you so much as smile at her for too long, not even Dumbledore will be able to summon all of your different body parts."

"Got it," James whispered before pulling her into another kiss.

Now, the Marauders had grown up a lot over the years, but the basic principle on which their friendship was founded on remained the same. They were all loyal, smart, and if a day came that they ever decided not to pull an outrageous prank came, well these four boy as you know them would cease to exist.

Once a week Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs spent the night drinking, eating, and planning their newest prank on the Hogwarts population. Despite looking at this group of boys, they were completely organized especially when it comes to pranks and general rule breaking.

"First we must decide if we want a level one, two, three, or four." They came up with this system back in first year. The level of the prank determines how many of them would get in trouble for the prank. Small pranks only get one of them in trouble, level two gets two of them into trouble and so on.

"Let's do a small one to start off the year." Suggested Remus, "We don't all want to be in detention at the very start of the year."

"My friends, Remus is right, we don't all want to be in detention." Sirius shouted from across the room before taking another drink of Firewhiskey. "So let's do a level three, then you all will be in detention and I will be finding another beautiful woman in which to spend time with."

"No offense, but you never end up going to detention, so I will be the one without punishment thank you." Peter corrected Sirius.

"Correction, I won't have detention." Remus inisted.

"Remember right before easter when we charmed Snape to sing opera everytime he opened his mouth." James spoke up. "I took the punishment so I will sit out on the punishment." His friends shut up really quickly trying to find a way out of it. "Thank you very much. Now what are we going to do."

**Short I know, but some of the details will be brought up later. **  
**Don't Give Up On Me,**  
**The StoryWriter.**


	5. Potions Take Two

Lily always woke up early on weekdays, giving her enough time to prepare for her classes without rushing herself. Now, let us not be mistaken, come the weekend you would be mistaken if you thought you would be able to find her anywhere but her bed before 10 at the earliest. Today was no different, it was Thursday morning and as Lily got herself ready for another day of school she contemplated her first class. It was going to be the first time they worked in their partnerships. Despite misconceptions from probably the entire school as well as Sirius himself, she didn't hate him, just as she had never hated James. In fact, she admired Sirius.

His family was well known and not in the good way, it had been expected that he would not only be sorted into Slytherin, but also join in the family business. He not only stood up bravely and denounced his family's values and ways of life, he then continued to protect those that not only his family but the darkest wizard of their age seeked to murder. So the problem was not that she had to work with Sirius Black, the problem was that she had to work with Sirius, James Potter's best friend. Considering the two were now in a relationship it shouldn't be a problem but they were in a secret relationship, that means no one is supposed to know. It had been hard enough the past couple days to maintain the image that her and James didn't get along, but having to pretend that she still actively hated the boy.

Lily headed down to the common room to find none other than her best friend Alice (soon to be) Longbottom. Alice was a year older than Lily, and that unfortunately that meant that she would be graduating in a few short months. However, whether it was Lily's O.W.L.s or Alice's upcoming NEWTs, despite how little sleep they get the previous night, they always made time for breakfast together in the weekday mornings. Currently, Alice was reading through a pile of notes, but once she heard Lily's approach she placed her notes into her bag. Alice was fair skinned with dark brown hair, and while she appeared shy you didn't want to mess with her if who she loved was in danger, especially when it was her fiance Frank in trouble. Frank was also a seventh year Gryffindor and was actually fairly good friends with the Marauders, as James and everyone else in the school called his group of friends. Their first date had been the their first Hogsmeade weekend in their third year and they have been going strong ever since. On the previous summer break, Frank had purposed. He didn't care about how young they were, and it turned out neither did she because she responded eagerly, yes.

Lily wished, more than anything, to tell her best friend about her new relationship. Something held her back, everytime it came up, she couldn't get the words out.

"Hey Lily." Alice greeted her friend.

"Morning." Lily responded as they exited through the portrait.

"Are you excited?" Alice teased, she hadn't relented on the fact that Lily had spent so many years complaining about Sirius and his ego and the irony that out of everyone in her class, she got paired with him.

"Oh, shut up." Lily retorted good naturedly. They had finally reached the dining hall and as usual were one of the first to arrive, only beaten by a few Ravenclaws.

As they chatted idely, the Great Hall began to fill up and the noise level increasing with it.

"Lily" She turned around at the call of the her name. Her eyes finally found Sirius. "You ready for Potions?" He asked. She simply nodded her head. "And" He lowered his voice considerably, "When do you think we can study for other classes?"

"We can talk about this later." She replied gently. She could tell it was hard for him and she knew it was hard for her to admit when she, too, needed help.

Lily and Alice finished their breakfasts before heading off in their different directions. On her way towards class she found herself walking along side Brady Allenson. He was about average height with dirty blonde hair, he was cute with brown eyes. They talked about classes and their break, it was meaningless talk but it passed the time until they reached the dungeons. When they reached the door they took their separate seats, but not before James saw them together.

Sirius was already waiting at a table so Lily joined him, pulling out her books and parchment. They didn't have time for a conversation before Professor Slughorn called the class to order. It seemed that he planned on just notes from the book for the lesson plan meaning it was basically partner work.

"So, Evans, did you have a nice walk to class this morning?" It was the same teasing James gave whenever he saw her with a guy. However, this time it had an edge to it, almost daring her to deny what he had seen.

"Yes actually, Brady and I, while we aren't even that great of friends, we had a fine conversation about our breaks on the way here." She tried to convey as best she could that his jealousy was pointless.

"Sure Evans." He replied before he turned back to Vanessa to work.

"You know, he is just jealous right?" Sirius whispered to her.

Curious, Lily looked at her boyfriend's best friend. "I never understood why though?" And it was true, she could never figure out why he had tried so hard for so many year. She made a mental note to ask him sometime. But for now she wanted to know Sirius' opinion.

"I think, originally, he just thought you were pretty." Lily couldn't help the smile spread across her face. "Then, I think it was because you were the girl who always said no." This made Lily's smile falter. "It's not like that anymore though." He was quick to amend his previous statement. "In the process to win over the girl always saying no, he began to actually take notice of her. Then he couldn't get enough, I honestly think somewhere along the way he actually starting to like you a lot. Just think about it okay? I know you're not going to say yes, especially if you truly don't like him, and you shouldn't have to if that's the case. Just try to imagine what seeing you with another guy is doing to him." With that Sirius began to work diligently.

So Lily thought about it. What it must be like to have fallen for someone and even now after they had said yes, to still not be able to make it public? It must be difficult. Lily checked her watch for the time before making a quick decision. James was her boyfriend now and it was time they started acting like it. If not in public, at least they could spend a little time together. Quickly, Lily wrote a note on a spare bit of parchment.****

_Meet me in the common room. I feel like an adventure tonight and I think the only person I want with me is you. _  
_Love,_  
_L_

**_!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!_**  
**_Heeeeeyyyyyy!_**  
**_Does anybody hate me for taking so long? I hope not, but I understand. Sorry? I promise I am, it's just hard when you know exactly where you want a story to go, I just don't want to reach the climaz too fast so I felt like I need to add in some filler chapters. If they suck and you want me to skip some of them and just get on with the main events, let me know. If you actually don't mind them, I would also like to hear about it because I'm at a loss on what you, the readers, would perfer._**  
**_Review, Review, Review,_**  
**_The StoryWriter_**


	6. A Late Night

James pretended not to notice the note as it was slipped into the pocket of his school robes. He waited until they had filed out of Potions class and into Charms. He read the note quickly, and then went through it again. The smile was impossible to wipe of his face, and when asked about it, all he could think up for an excuse was that he was happy they were out of Potions.

Sirius remained oddly quiet about the previous class period. He was actually happy with how his partner assignment had turned out. Not only did he need the help in his classes but he was desperate to figure out why James was obsessed. He couldn't understand how he had been pining after the same one girl forever.

After reading the note, James began to think about all the possibilities that the night could hold for himself and Lily. The note seemed to come at the perfect moment, they never talked and it began to feel almost as if James wasn't dating Lily. But this was proof, at least for the night, they were in fact together. So James counted down the hours, not that she actually left a time for them to meet. Lunch and dinner both passed without any word from Lily, they were now sitting across the common room from each other. He pretended to be reading his transfiguration notes and working on his essay when out of the corner of his eye he saw the red-head get up and make her way across the room. At first he was confused, but decided not to say anything.

"Sirius" Lily called and turned to face his friend who had been sitting directly in front of him. "Are you free to study Sunday afternoon?" James at was paying attention to Lily's back and focusing on their conversation when he notice that she put her hands behind her back. Slowly one of her hands opened up and he noticed a note written in black ink across her hand. Outside the common room as soon as it's half empty. He smiled as Sirius agreed to studying Sunday afternoon and then she quickly left.

Eventually, people began to head off to bed. The real problem was Remus, Sirius and Peter, he couldn't just leave them because they would ask questions. If he waited for them to leave it could take all night. In the end the common room was more than half empty and Lily was beginning to give James a look telling him he better hurry up.

"Guys, I feel like going for a run, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." James tried to get up, but he noticed Sirius getting up too. "Padfoot, I'm fine seriously, no pun intended. I'm just want transform and run around the grounds, just to get some exercise." Confused, but Sirius just nodded and sat back down.

He left quickly before anyone noticed and walked until he reached the corner before stopping to wait for Lily. She emerged from the portrait not long after and ran to her boyfriend. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she laughed at the idea that they were finally alone together. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him long and hard on the lips.  
"Let's go." She pulled him along with her. They climbed a flight of stairs before she stopped him in front of a tapestry. She paced back and forth three times and James was amazed to find a door appear right before his eyes. "Come on," she beckoned him forward.

"What is this place?" He asked, excitement in his eyes from learning about a new secret Hogwarts held.

"It's the Room of Requirement, it gives you what you need. I asked for this . . ." She opened the door to reveal a large room with a couch facing a huge window that faced the quidditch pitch and you could just barely see the edge of the Black Lake. "I wanted a place for us to talk. I know it's not exactly the biggest adventure in the world, but we're together." James just laughed before picking her up and carrying her to the couch. She giggled and held on to James even after they sat down.

"I've missed you," Lily whispered, "Is that crazy?"

James shook his head, "Only if I'm crazy too."

"So is that a yes to me being crazy?" She cracked a smile at him.

"We are going to have to figure something out. I have to see you more often." James pulled her closer to him.

"I know, but I have so little time left with Alice before she graduates, and Sirius really needs my help I don't want him to fail all his tests." Lily felt helpless as she tried to think of when she could fit him in her schedule.

"Well, I know you don't approve of our pranks-"

"Who said I didn't like your pranks?" Lily asked confused. "Your pranks are the best, they make everyone laugh and for at least a few moments everybody is equal. Even though you focus on the Slytherins, you have pranked everyone and no one is above it even your friends. I love them."

James looked down at her and couldn't help but look at her in amazement. He hadn't realized she had been paying enough attention to be able to rationalize why she enjoyed them. "Wow, didn't know you were paying that much attention."

"Well, when every conversation in the girl's lavatory is centered around the four hottest guys in the school, you are stupid if you aren't at least paying enough attention to be a part of the conversation."  
"So you are dating one of the four hottest boys in the school?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm dating the second hottest guy in school and the number one most dateable because let's be honest, Sirius has never been seen as the best guy to date. Make out with? Every girl has thought about it. Date? No way." James' eyebrow immediately shot up.

"Every girl has thought about making out with Sirius? Are you included in that statistic?" Lily blushed for a fraction of a second before answering.

"Yes, but I'm more focused on making out with you these days." She replied before kissing him deeply. After a few minutes she pulled away. "So what is your brilliant plan again?"

"Well, despite what everyone thinks a lot of planning goes into our planning. We even have a system for figuring out how many of us are going to get a detention and how many detentions." James explained. "So, I found a way for us to get at least of couple nights without the boys. We are in the middle of a level 3 prank and guess who is going to be left out and detention free for a week?" He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but look at him in amazement.

"No one in this school will never understand the true brilliance of what you guys have done here. Of course they appreciate the pranks and jokes but never the thought and planning. I'm impressed." Lily looked at him. "Now when will this prank be set into motion?"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to ruin the fun for you." James smirked.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing and even a few kisses. They stayed out all night and even though they had to sneak pack into their dorms just before dawn, and they received virtually no sleep before classes in the morning. The both of them went from class to class with a smile on their faces.****

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Did anyone notice how this is the second update within a week? That's right enjoy it because I can't promise it will happen again anytime soon. I can't even promise the next update will be soon, no matter how much I want to be able to keep that promise. Please review, I need feedback. But as long as I see that I still see people are reading this, I will continue to write the next chapter.  
Tell Me What You Think,  
The StoryWriter.


End file.
